percabeth for life
by Annabeth101
Summary: thalia returns, percy and annabeth in love: suck at summeries just read to find out PERCABETH lovers read. first fan-fic please be kind flames accepted. i don't own percy and friends! rick riordan does, i wish i did though
1. Chapter 1

_**Percabeth for life **_

_**Thalia's Return**_

"_Come on Annabeth, your presents over here" I say as my stubborn hopefully soon to be girlfriend sits on her cabin's front steps. "One second Percy I need to finish this paragraph." "You and your books geeze," "but this one is new from Chiron, and it's all about how to build stuff and it comes with materials to build my own building!" she said without looking up. "Ok, done what did you want Percy?" "I have a present for you!" I exclaimed, "Over here come on." "Wait, wait a sec. I see someone coming, how did they… oh my gods it's Thalia!" "Oh it is" I say, a pang of jealousy creeping into me as I watch Annabeth run to meet her huntress friend. I run to catch up with Annabeth, then I hear Thalia say "happy birthday Annabeth, I brought you a few presents!" "Oh you didn't have to do that, you came that's the best present of all!" "What" I thought "if I told her that she would say good, or I'd have to beat you."_

_I was standing beside Annabeth now and could see that she had 2 boxes in her hands. "What are they?" I asked. "Oh Percy there's a beautiful owl that says what it symbolizes and earrings and a necklace from Tyson!" "Tyson?" I asked. "Oh I met him on the way here" "nice for a Cyclops" "Percy see, aren't they lovely?" indeed they were, Tyson had constructed a matching set with an owl, trident and lightning bolt on them. "Yes, but how did he now about you Thalia?" "I met him when we were hunting game, he said he knew about me from Grover, and asked me to give those to Annabeth for her birthday." "Look here comes Grover" I said trying not to sound angry because Thalia got to see Tyson. "Oh good goat boys comin'" Thalia said. "Hey let's sit around the campfire" I said after Grover got here. "Sure" Grover said, "I'll call Juniper"_

_"This is a nice reunion" it was Annabeth "if only Luke were here." "Oh brother" I said rolling my eyes, "so Grover you and Juniper cool now?" "Yeah buddy, I asked her out, she said yes and forgave me." "That's cool" I said. There was a long pause then "oooookkkaayyy, why is it so quite?" Thalia asked. I blushed unintended, then said "why don't we go see Chiron, he'll want to know you're here!" "All righty then, let's go but I need to know one more thing Thalia how long can you stay?" Annabeth said "I don't know, I think that lady Artemis will come to get me." Grover almost fainted beside me muttering "Artemis"._

_"Oh Thalia it's so good to see you again!, how do you like being a huntress? How long can you stay? Why did you come? See anything new?" "Please slow down, I'll tell you all about it." "Well we went to Africa because of a monster there, blah, blah, blah" Geeze how long can this girl talk" I thought my mind already back on Annabeth. Oh my gosh, Annabeth's present! I have to give it to her, later though, she's too busy listening to Thalia. "And so I asked to take time off, because I had this feeling" Thalia concluded. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**The story**_

_**Thalia's Return**_

"_Come on Annabeth, your presents over here" I say as my stubborn hopefully soon to be girlfriend sits on her cabin's front steps. _

"_One second Percy I need to finish this paragraph." _

"_You and your books geese!" _

"_But this one is new from Chiron, and it's all about how to build stuff and it comes with materials to build my own building!" she said without looking up. "Ok, done what did you want Percy?" _

"_I have a present for you!" I exclaimed, "Over here come on." _

"_Wait, wait a sec. I see someone coming, how did they… oh my gods it's Thalia!"_

"_Oh it is" I say, a pang of jealousy creeping into me as I watch Annabeth run to meet her huntress friend. I run to catch up with Annabeth, then I hear Thalia say _

"_Happy birthday Annabeth, I brought you a few presents!" _

"_Oh you didn't have to do that, you came that's the best present of all!" _

_What I thought if I told her that she would say good, or I'd have to beat you._

_I was standing beside Annabeth now and could see that she had 2 boxes in her hands. "What are they?" I asked._

"_Oh Percy there's a beautiful owl that says what it symbolizes and earrings and a necklace from Tyson!" _

"_Tyson?" I asked. _

"_Oh I met him on the way here" Thalia said "nice for a Cyclops" _

"_Percy see, aren't they lovely?" indeed they were, Tyson had constructed a matching set with an owl, trident and lightning bolt on them. _

"_Yes, but how did he now about you Thalia?" _

"_I met him when we were hunting game, he said he knew about me from Grover, and asked me to give those to Annabeth for her birthday." _

"_Look here comes Grover" I said trying not to sound angry because Thalia got to see Tyson. _

"_Oh good goat boys comin'" Thalia said. "Hey let's sit around the campfire" I said after Grover got here. _

"_Sure" Grover said, "I'll call Juniper"_

_"This is a nice reunion" it was Annabeth "if only Luke were here." _

"_Oh brother" I said rolling my eyes, "so Grover you and Juniper cool now?" _

"_Yeah buddy, I asked her out, she said yes and forgave me." _

"_That's cool" I said. There was a long pause then… _

"_Oooookkkaayyy, why is it so quite?" Thalia asked._

_I blushed unintended, then said "why don't we go see Chiron, he'll want to know you're here!" _

"_All righty then, let's go but I need to know one more thing Thalia how long can you stay?" "I don't know, I think that lady Artemis will come to get me." Grover almost fainted beside me muttering "Artemis"._

"_Oh Thalia it's so good to see you again!, how do you like being a huntress? How long can you stay? Why did you come? See anything new?" _

"_Please slow down, I'll tell you all about it." "Well we went to Africa because of a monster there, blah, blah, blah" Geese how long can this girl talk" I thought my mind already back on Annabeth. Oh my gosh, Annabeth's present! I have to give it to her, later though, she's too busy listening to Thalia. _

"_And so I asked to take time off, because I had this feeling" Thalia concluded._

_Chapter 2 _

_Annabeth's point of view_

_I looked up at Percy and smiled he was of in his own little world not listening to a word Thalia said. He saw me and smiled, he mouthed talk to you later? I mouthed back yes and turned my attention back to Thalia. But my mind wondered. What could he want? I thought then I remembered he had said something about a birthday present, didn't he give me enough though? I mean yesterday was valentines day, and he gave me a box of chocolates, 2 heart balloons, a butterfly fountain and a card that had our memories with his messy hand writing. Funny though, he never mentioned my kiss, maybe he doesn't even remember, with all that time he spent with I couldn't even bring myself to think her name. I heard Thalia say "and so I asked for time off because I had this feeling" _

_I turned to look at my friend, she seemed to see my non concentration, turned to Chiron and said "I think it's getting late, we should go to our cabins" Chiron agreed and said good night. When we got out side I looked up surprised, I couldn't believe my birthday was almost over! I saw Thalia talking to Percy, then he ran off. _

"_What did you say?" I asked. _

"_Oh, I just told him I needed to talk to you alone and that I would tell you to go to the beach when I was done" _

"_Oh" I said not very intelligent, but my mind was else were, what did Thalia want to talk to me about? _

_Thalia waited, when she knew she had my attention she asked "what were you so distracted about, when I was talking?" _

_I replied "I was wondering what else Percy could give me, yesterday he gave me a box of chocolates, two balloons, a butterfly fountain and a card" Thalia thought for a second then came up with a conclusion that surprised me, since I told her everything she knew that I had weird feelings for Percy since I vowed never to fall in love again. _

"_He likes you back" she simply stated. _

"_Me?" I practically fainted. "There are all those Aphrodite and Apollo girls though" _

"_Where have you been sister? Percy's been in love with you for practically since he met you!" she said her gothy / hunter look turning to a look similar to the younger Aphrodite's kids, but I didn't mention that afraid she would kill me. She gave me a death glare and it seemed like she had read my mind, then I realized that I was blushing my cheeks burning. _

"_And to think" she said turning sour "you wanted to become a hunter" she scowled at me. _

"_What?, I am human you know." "yes, but I thought I knew you better Annabeth Chase!" _

"_Are we done here?" I asked her almost fuming, I needed the beach it always calms me down, plus I didn't want to get my butt zapped by this lightning Goth. _

"_Fine" Thalia fumed "I'll see you later, if your still a virgin." _

_That shocked me, we had never gotten into a fight before. I watched her go seeing sparks coming of her as she ran to her cabin, choosing to use Zeus's instead of Artemis cabin. Then I turned and ran smack into Silena. _

"_You got a date tonight Annabeth, come on" she said not waiting for my answer. A few seconds later I was wearing a pretty floral skirt, a tight sleeveless tank top and my hair was flowing out behind me. I walked down to the beach and saw my hero Percy sitting in the sand watching the sunset. I quietly beside him and after the sun set said "beautiful, isn't it" making Percy jump._

_Percy's point of view_

_I watched the sunset, wondering why Thalia had stormed off with sparks flying from her into her cabin. I didn't here anything, then suddenly Annabeth's twinkling voice said "isn't it beautiful" I turned and saw my lovely Annabeth sitting next to me. I couldn't take my eyes off though, I was tracing her curves my eyes wondering from her face. That's when I noticed she was wearing a skirt and tight sleeveless tank top my eyes ogled when I saw her bare back. Stop I told myself she doesn't like you there are all the smater kids for her to like, she seems to have a thing for Hermes kids though. I started to blush when I noticed her looking at me. _

"_What?" she asked "Oh it's just that I never saw you in a skirt before" I say._

_Annabeth blush's my favourite blush remembering she was wearing a skirt and said "Silena" and I knew what she meant. _

"_Well…" I trailed off "you don't look ugly or anything" I traced her curves again lingering, not wanting to take my eyes off of her. Her eyes had tears in them when I looked up at her beautiful face and I remembered Thalia storming off and said "Annabeth, what's wrong?" _

_She smiled and tried to hold back her tears. "Well whatever it is you shouldn't cry on your birthday" I simply stated "which reminds me, follow me my dear birthday girl" I stood up and turned to help her up. She smiled took my extended hand got up and kept holding it. _

_I started off towards the forest the direction that Juniper and Grover had made the flowers glow. When we got there I heard Annabeth gasp and squeeze my hand._


End file.
